The present invention relates to an arrangement for swinging an attachment holder for the equipment of a hydraulic excavator, in general, and to a device for swinging an attachment holder for the equipment of a hydraulic excavator around an axis perpendicular to the platform plane of the upper carriage, in a working direction parallel to the longitudinal direction of the excavator chassis, in particular.
The use of hydraulic excavators, particularly backhoes or those having dipper shovels, frequently involves the work of digging ditches. The excavators must be able to perform such work not only when the axis of the ditch coincides with the longitudinal axis of the chassis of the hydraulic excavator, but also in the event that excavation is to be effected parallel thereto, for example alongside of walls or roads. Another requirement is that the planes of the sidewalls of the excavated ditches be vertical. Finally, the bottom of the ditches must be within a range of selectable levels.